Concentración
by Sir Jhosep Lion
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños Silvia. traté de que sea de seducción dejando el final abierto y un intento de escribirlo en el punto de vista de Zoro. Al final una gran sorpresa.


**Ha pasado un buen tiempo, pero deje la consola y me puse a escribir este fic que debí haberlo terminado antes del 09 de Noviembre, porque el 10 debí entregarlo, razón el cumpleaños de mi amiga que tiene un gran corazón.**

 **Sin más, Silvia Otaku SIG esto es para ti, que hayas pasado un bonito 30 años, perdón xD, 26. Y al final de este OS, una sorpresa para los fanáticos de los escritos de Silvia.**

* * *

 **Concentración**

Sabía que este plan tenía probabilidades de fallar. Sin embargo era la única forma de liberar a Luffy de una de las celdas de Kairoseki que por su ya conocida forma de actuar había caído en la trampa de la marina. Maldita isla… a quien se le ocurre recibir comida de la Marina…

―No puedo creer que tengamos un capitán que es un idiota.

―Zoro, tra tranquilo… ― titubeaba Usopp hablando a su nakama, su miedo en el rostro era real. Exponerse en una situación así, si fallaban era el fin de los Mugiwaras. ―Las chicas lo harán…

De eso me temía, que la bruja y la onna siendo las únicas que pueden realizar ese "tipo" de misión fallasen, el no ser descubiertas, infiltrarse y recuperar una llave que debía de estar en uno de los bolsillos del que debería ser el encargado de cuidar la prisión.

Y tenían que ser justo ahora porque la Marina celebraba la captura de Mugiwara no Luffy y habían dado informe al Almirante de la Flota Akainu Sakazuki que su llegada estaba pronosticada al amanecer.

―tsk… ellas lo harán ― hablo seriamente Sanji, cosa que sólo duro unos segundos al ver sus verdaderas intenciones de ver a sus nakamas mujeres en una situación así… ― Porque son Nami chan y Robin swan ― haciendo énfasis en el swan y llevando la última palabra un poco más corrido.

Ese era el verdadero Sanji… un patético hombre guiado por los deseos carnales del ser humano.

El público comenzó a animarse por como unas féminas se paseaban por la barra incitando a los caballeros de la justica, los señores de la marina se levantaran de sus asientos con el fin de ver a una mujer como si fuera un trozo de carne más.

―Yohohoho…

―Callate idiota! ― Los demás mugiwaras silenciaron a su ruidoso nakama, lo mejor sería pasar inadvertidos después de todo estaban en un bar de la marina.

―Sumimasen…

Las luces comenzaron a bajar en iluminosidad, era hora del gran evento. En el pequeño lugar donde estaría la banda musical se ubicó un gyojin que con voz suave para su físico comenzó a compartir con todos los presentes una hermosa melodía.

Salió por una cortina lila hacia el centro de la barra enseñando su cuerpo a todo esos hombres, un especie de sujetador llamativo que hacía ver más grande su busto y demostrando un descarado escote y debajo de color dorado, la prenda que estaba entre sus piernas níveas una braguita, tanga o culotte no sabría identificar la prenda, muy llamativa aunque se podría decir que eran unas tiras de tela del mismo color. Además de usar unos tacones, que elevaba el volumen de su trasero con cada paso que daba.

Movía las caderas conforme al golpe efectuado por la batería de lado a lado comenzando defrente unas 5 series para luego inclinarse un poco sobre sus rodillas y soltar el trasero hacia atrás. Ahora lo hacía al revés dando la espalda al público moviendo la cadera de lado a lado haciendo girar su trasero frente a todos, inclinándose en sus rodillas y soltándolas hacia atrás. Tortuoso movimiento para los que tienen un buen entrenamiento mental.

Giraba sus manos conforme alzaba los brazos por encima de la cabeza, acariciando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha comenzando en la mano hasta llegar al cuello para luego comenzar con la mano izquierda recorrer su brazo derecho y tomar el mismo camino que su par.

Ambas manos las unía por encima de su cabeza y bajaba en dirección a su pecho. Pasando de largo hasta ella misma tocar su vientre, haciendo que su busto se apretara con la ayuda de sus brazos, sin dejar de mover las caderas con esa suavidad y paciencia que le daba ese toque de… de… comenzó arrodillarse aún con los brazos juntos, para luego gatear por la barra dejando su cuerpo semi tendido de la cintura hacia arriba, porque la parte inferior estaba levantada meneando de lado su nalgas. El público lleno de hombres claro estaba, comenzó a gritar algunas frases "mueve ese culo nena", "te llevare conmigo esta noche" o "esas tetas necesitan atención" a lo que ella sólo sonreía y los miraba incitando a todos con la boca abierta sacando un poquito la lengua.

Se acercó hasta un marine que se encontraba en primera fila para tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y halarlo hacia ella para que quede acostado en sus senos, mientras lo levantaba se podía ver que él estaba en la gloria para luego ser empujado volviéndolo a sentar con un poco de brusquedad, todos vitoreaban al "afortunado" y esperaban que cada uno les suceda lo mismo, volviendo a la barra de espaldas y comenzaba a tomar una postura de 90º grados moviendo de lado a lado su trasero, regreso a su postura con elegancia recorría la barra de regreso a la cortina, lanzando el sujetador al público, lo cual origino una pelea en el lugar donde cayó y muchos aplaudían como otros animaban que regresen, mientras un grupo quería saber el nombre para pasar la noche con ella.

Que tal nivel de seducción o los marines son muy fáciles de convencer.

―Y nami… ― soltó Franky ya que la mayoría estaba cerrando la boca, exceptuando claro por él y Zoro que habían mantenido la calma.

―No lo viste… ― respondió Sanji que aún estaba "emocionado" por el espectáculo. ―Al momento de que Robin swannn agarro a ese ¡Maldito Infeliz! Mi querida Nami chan tomo las llaves de la prisión.

― ¿Qué? ― todos dijeron al mismo tiempo, hasta Zoro siendo el más atento a todo lo que sucedía no lo pudo notar.

―Se preguntaran como, ― les conto Sanji, mientras todos escuchaban, hasta el mismo Zoro maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta ― yo no pierdo de vista a mis dos señoritas, fue espectacular ver a Robin swan pero Nami chan no pasó desapercibida para mí, estaba disfrazada de camarera e identifico al quien era el que tenía las llaves y dio señales a mi querida Robin swann para que se las quitara.

Maldito ero cook, como yo no pude verlo… Tal vez mi concentración sea similar a la de los marines que vieron a Robin.

Zoro estaba moviendo su cabeza para acomodar sus ideas.

―Vámonos ya, las chicas nos esperan ― Sanji avisaba a sus nakamas y veía a un confuso Zoro que se estaba quedando ―Apúrate marimo! ― Lo saco de su trance y ya lo estaba siguiendo rumbo a donde se encontraba Luffy.

Fue fácil liberarlo, no había mucho personal de guardia de seguro todos estaban en ese lugar viendo el cuerpo de Robin como si fuera carne. ¿Por qué no pude ver a Nami?

―Kenshi san… te encuentras bien ― Robin se había acercado a Zoro, viéndolo muy metido entre sus pensamientos, decidió preguntarle si algo pasaba.

Cuando voltea a encararla pasa por su mente el momento de verla y bailar con esas prendas tan diminutas, a lo cual no puede verla perdiendo la compostura de sus pensamientos y sólo decir ―No me pasa nada…

―Fufufu...

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, perdonen si hay algún error ortográfico.**

 **Ahora la sorpresa para todos. Después de mucho** **s/10140980/1/ Days-are-forgotten borren espacios y sabrán de lo que hablo. Days are forgotten vuelve con su secuela, espero que les agrade este pequeño "trailer" de lo que sucederá. Y lo mejor es que trabajaremos juntos, gracias a los fans de Silvia que animaron a continuar esta saga y a los míos.**

Hello, it's me

Una tarde lluviosa, por la cera caminaba una mujer buscando una dirección en un papel arrugado. Llego al punto exacto, no toco la puerta no había necesidad lo veía a él por la ventana desde el otro lado... cargaba un pequeño en brazos, su corazón se apretaba al verlo, le faltaba un poco el aire y le falto cuando vio a una mujer que se le acercaba a él para abrazarlo y darle un ligero beso en los labios. No se lo podía creer o tal vez si, quito la vista de esa ventana, soltó el papel con la dirección y avanzaba sin rumbo conocido... la tinta de las palabras del papel comenzaba a unirse con el agua como sus lágrimas en este momento.

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Zoro va caminando por el supermercardo buscando algo para llevar a casa y ve a lo lejos una pequeña con un extraño sombrerito que se encontraba perdida... tal vez tenía 4 años... se acerca y le dice ―estas perdida pequeña. A lo que ella responde... ―yo no me pierdo mi mama es la que se pierde…

 **COMING SOON**

 **FEBRUARY 2016**

 **IT WAS NOT JUST SEX**

 **Silvia & Jhosep**

 **DAYS ARE FORGOTTEN 2**


End file.
